Sacifice
by sanjifanforever
Summary: He would die for her whether she wanted it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice

Summary: He would die for her whether she wanted it or not.

Author's note: I liked my first Sanji/Robin fic, so I wanted to write another one. I was listening to Zombie by The Cranberries. It's really a great song!

Disclaimer: I own Jack, no one else.

* * *

Robin was helpless as Spandam punched her. "You witch!" He yelled. "Stop trying to run! Your life is worthless!!"

Spandam turned as he heard someone strike a match. A blond figure stood, lighting a cigerette. "No one hurts Robin-chan! You got that, Asshole?!"

Robin lifted her head from where she lay on the ground_. I told him to stay away_! "Cook-san, get put of here!"

Sanji spoke calmly, "Robin, remember the day you joined the crew? That day I made a promise to myself to always protect you. I will keep it even if I end up dying in the process." He exhaled, blowing smoke out his nose.

Robin's mind couldn't understand. Why would one go to such lengths to protect someone else? It didn't make sense to her. Here was a man who knew little about her, but was ready to die for her at a moment's notice. Something inside her heart ached.

"Such brave words for one so injured! Prepare to die!" Spandam charged at Sanji, but the chef kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

Sanji got the handcuffs off Robin. "Are you all right, my dear?" He asked, helping her stand.

"Cook-san!" Robin yelled as Jack, leader of CP6, pulled his bloody sword from Sanji's back. Sanji turned around and attacked.

"Robin, run!" The chef yelled urgently. Robin stood there, frozen. She was scared for her friend's life. Sanji got hit again by his opponent. He struggled to his feet.

Jack grinned evilly in Robin's direction. "You stay right there. After I finish off this fool, you're next!"

"I won't allow it!" Sanji coughed up blood. "Robin-chan should only be treated with the greatest respect. You CP bastards can't harm her anymore!"

Jack chuckled. "Don't you know what she is? Nico Robin is a demon."

"Demon or not, that doesn't give you the right to hurt her!" Sanji was furious.

"You're injured. What makes you think you can protect her?" Jack asked, laughing.

Sanji gave Jack a look that made him stop laughing. "Don't you bad guys ever shut up?!" The blond teen kicked Jack, sending him into the wall. "Robin, please, get going! I don't how much longer I can hold him off!"

Nami appeared. "Sanji-kun! Robin! Are you okay?"

Jack stood. "'Okay' might not be the best word for Blondie over here!" Sanji fell.

_Right now is the one time I would wanna see Sword Boy's ugly mug. _Sanji thought. Jack loomed over Sanji, ready to kill him. The chef rolled away as Jack brought his sword down, cutting a strand of blond hair. "Nami! Take Robin and go back to the ship!"

"What about-" Nami started.

Sanji intereupted, "I promised to protect both of you and I will!" Nami's brown eyes glistened with tears. She blinked them back.

"Ok! But you better come back or you'll owe me more than Zolo and Luffy combined!" Nami shouted.

Sanji put his Mr Prince sunglasses on. "You got it, Princess." Robin and Nami ran back to the ship, leaving Sanji to deal with Jack.

* * *

Author's: Haha! Cliffie and I won't be able to update til next Sunday! :P to Waver-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifice

Summary: He would die for her whether she wanted it or not.

Disclaimer: I own Jack, no one else.

* * *

"Sanji'll be fine. He'll be ok..." Nami repeated to herself. She and Robin were running to find the crew.

"Cook-san will be all right. We gotta find the crew and then we can save him." Robin tried to smile. Nami could still hear Sanji and Jack fighting. It sounded like Jack was winning...

Jack laughed cruelly as Sanji lay on the ground, coughing. The chef was badly injured, but got to his feet.

Shakily lighting another cigerette, Sanji glared at Jack. "You are gonna die, so laugh while you can, you freakin' idiot."

"Why am **I** going to die? **YOU **are." Jack stated. "Robin will die too, so you won't be alone."

Sanji growled, "I told you! Robin **won't** die! If I have to die, then at least I'm gonna make damn well sure you can't go after her!"

* * *

Sanji had said that so loud, it echoed though the hall, reaching the two female pirates. Robin fell to her knees, overwelmed with sadness. "Sanji does care."

Nami knelt beside her. "He loves you."

"Love?" Robin had to think about that word. As a child, she had heard that word only once. "What does 'Love' mean?"

"Love is a feeling between two people. It's what makes Sanji want to protect us at any cost." Nami explained as they started running again.

"NAMI! ROBIN!" Their captain shouted. Nami never thought she'd be so glad to hear Luffy yelling. "Where's Sanji?"

Before either of the women could answer, someone answered for them. "Right here!" The crew of the Merry Go looked up in horror at Jack. The leader of CP6 was holding Sanji by the throat as blood dripped from the chef. Sanji's eye was closed.

* * *

Author's note: Wow, I didn't expect this story to have three chapters. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sacrifice

Summary: He would die for her whether she wanted it or not.

Disclaimer: I own Jack, no one else.

* * *

Jack grinned evilly at Robin. "See what you cause? You cost this man his life."

"No," Robin whispered. Her mind was, once again, scrambling to translate why Sanji would protect her.

Luffy attacked. "Gum-gum bazooka!" Jack dropped Sanji as he jumped away. Zolo and the rest of the crew were at the chef's side in an instant.

Sanji's eye opened slowly as he tried his best to focus it. "Good, you two are safe." He sat up.

"Sanji, why do you try so hard to protect me?!" Robin shouted, crying. "Just stay away! Don't you care if you die?!"

Sanji smiled, "I'd gladly die if it meant you and Nami were safe."

"Don't you understand who I am?!" Robin asked.

"Yes. You are Nico Robin, one of the most beautiful girls to ever sail the ocean." Sanji chuckled, blood trickling out the sides of his mouth. Robin smiled though tears.

Jack laughed as he sent Luffy into a wall. "Your captain is as weak as all you Strawhats!" Sanji and Zolo nodded at each other. They hit Jack hard. The CP6 leader was as wounded as Sanji now.

Zolo locked blades with Jack. Jack was good, but Zolo was better. Sanji kicked Jack from behind as Zolo had jumped out of the way. Jack stood. Sanji was shocked. Jack and Sanji attacked each other one last time.

Time stood still as the two enemies landed. Sanji closed his eye and fell to his knees. Jack was standing, but then, a huge gash appeared. Sanji walked over to Robin.

"Thank you, Sanji." Robin said.

Sanji smiled, "Nothin' to it."

* * *

Author's note: Please review!


End file.
